Metropolis
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: There’s nothing worse than meeting your father’s girlfriend when you have to lie about who you are. {Love You Universe} (oneshot)(COMPLETE)


**_First off, thank you for the reviews. It warms my heart to know people care._**

 ** _Second, I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I have plenty of these stories to write/upload. The bad news is that after the wedding story, I'm going to take a break uploading. I love this verse so much but I'm getting a little burnt out. I'm all the way into March of the next year and I'm struggling to write. It's very hard to focus. I think I'm going to finish the other main story I'm working on then get back to the Teen Titans. But I definitely will not forget you guys and if I'm living, will begin uploading again in February._**

 ** _Also, Flinx's firstborn son will be named Barry. I really liked the idea and just wanted to know how other people felt about it. Not a lot of people voted but it's enough to know that Barry is the clear winner._**

 ** _I'm uploading late because I had serious phone trouble all day and this is my first time being able to sit down and do this._**

 ** _As always, enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"For two men who are as different as night and day, they sure think a lot alike." Nightwing muttered.

Changeling grunted as he threw the suitcases in his family's pod of the new T-ship, T-S2. "I think they have a love affair going on with each other."

Nightwing barked out a laugh before giving in totally to his mirth.

Changeling smirked.

Nightwing wiped a hand over his face. "We'd be brothers."

Changeling snickered. "Yeah and you'd be engaged to your step-sister."

Nightwing wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

Changeling shrugged. "I don't know why this lady wants to meet us."

"The man she's been involved with for years and the father of her unborn baby has children she never knew about. She's curious."

"I'm not a show-pony."

"Don't get indignant."

Changeling stuck his bottom lip out. "You sound like Bee."

"She has a serious case of the mom voice. It's scary."

" _She's_ scary."

Nightwing nodded then shushed him as the elevator doors opened. They straightened up and faced the elevator.

Raven and Starfire were revealed along with the kids. "Hello!"

"Hey!" The men smiled as they relaxed.

"We're going to see Grandpa!" Christopher ran to his father, who picked him up.

"Yeah." Nightwing set him on his hip. "And his lady friend."

"Like Ms. Selina?"

"Exactly."

"Is she as pretty as Ms. Selina?"

"I've never met her but I'm sure she's just lovely."

"Lovely." Christopher giggled.

"I am very excited for this!" Starfire gushed.

Raven's face said she was much less so. "Is this necessary?"

Changeling wrapped his arm around her and shifted his weight. "I think so. He really wants us there. If we don't go, I'll hear about it for forever."

Raven made a face. "Very well. Let's go."

"Are we all the packed up?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Nightwing set Christopher down. "I have the directions so we can set out first or we can connect all the way there."

"There's probably nothing on the way there." Changeling opened his pod. "We can connect."

Nightwing nodded and went about connecting the two spacious pods together.

Changeling picked up Charlotte and set her in the back of the pod. "Buckle up."

"Where's my seat?" Charlotte looked around.

"You don't need your car seat."

"Are you sure?" Raven wanted to know.

"It's not like a policeman is going to stop us in the air and tell us to put them in car seats." He rolled his eyes.

"We need to be safe."

"We're perfectly safe. They don't need seats."

"Changeling-!"

"I promise you, Rae." He put his hand over his heart before picking Sebastian up and setting him in the back of the pod with Charlotte.

Raven blew out a breath.

"Yeah, just breathe." He jumped inside the pod and made sure both kids were buckled up correctly.

She climbed inside and sat in one of the seats up front. "At least we all know how to fly."

"Daddy doesn't." Christopher pointed out as Starfire helped him buckle up.

"We may carry your father together." Starfire offered.

Nightwing smirked to himself before straightening. "I'm done. Let's get this show on the road."

"Alright!" Changeling cheered then jumped in the remaining seat up front with Raven.

Nightwing climbed into his pod and buckled up. Both hatches closed and he began readying the systems. The opening to the hanger opened and he turned on the intercom system. "Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear, BossMan!" Changeling held up a thumb.

Nightwing flipped switches and pressed buttons before lifting the steering levers. The pods lifted off the ground. "Ready for take off in three. two. one."

He surged forward and the pods took off. He circled around the island a few times before gliding over the ocean towards the city.

"Ooh!" Changeling got a great idea. "Let's play _100 Bottles of Milk on the Wall_!"

Nightwing and Raven groaned as the others cheered.

 ** _pagebreak_**

Nightwing set the spaceship down on the top of the building. He shut off the systems and disengaged before shutting off the intercom and opening the hatch.

Both families disembarked the pods and gathered their belongings.

"Wait!" Nightwing stopped them from going to the rooftop access. "We're a little conspicuous now."

"Con-what?" Changeling raised a brow.

"You stick out like a green thumb."

Changeling's eyes narrowed. "Rude, dude."

Starfire put her holoring on and her appearance changed slightly. Her tan turned a golden color from pumpkin, her eyeballs turned white and her eyebrows grew longer and thinner.

Changeling took off his gloves and put his holoring on. His skin turned as golden as Starfire's with dark blonde hair, rounded ears and safe hands. He resumed his gloves.

Nightwing peeled off his mask and slipped on sunglasses before putting a necklace on Christopher. Cyborg had made it special for him to conceal his identity. His skin lightened to match his mother's, his eyes went from brown to green and his hair (which was in a thick braid down his back instead of his custom braids) had a tint of blue to it like Nightwing's.

"I look like you guys now?" Christopher asked.

"It is uncanny." Starfire lifted his chin.

"You look like us." Nightwing assured him.

"Yay." Christopher grinned.

Raven waved her hand over herself and her visage changed as well. Her skin turned white, her hair black and her horns disappeared. She waved her hand over Charlotte and her skin lightened.

Changeling laced a necklace around Sebastian's neck. The one year old pulled on it but it was indestructible. Cyborg had made sure of that. Sebastian's skin turned white, his hair turned blonde and his fangs and claws turned into baby teeth and clipped nails. Even his ears rounded and his chakra was veiled.

"Now we're ready." Nightwing said shortly.

They left the roof and went down the stairs until they reached a door to take them to the highest floor. They entered into a hallway and went to an elevator.

Once the lift made it to them, they entered the enclosed space and rode it down to Clark's floor. When they got there, they exited the metal lockbox and went through the maze of halls until they reached his door.

Changeling knocked hard.

Clark Kent (Superman) opened the door. "Hey! You made it!"

"It is a pleasure to be here!" Starfire gushed.

"That's my optimistic Kori." Clark hugged her.

"This is going to be a disaster." Changeling said.

Clark hugged him, too. "And then there's you."

"Thanks."

"Hi, Grandpa!" Christopher shouted.

Clark picked him up and threw him in the air gently. "Chris!"

"Hi, Grandpa." Charlotte waved.

Clark put Christopher on his hip and picked up Charlotte with his free arm. "How's my little girl?"

She laid her head on his hard shoulder. "Good. Mommy didn't want to come."

Raven's eyes widened. "I-"

"It's okay, Raven." Clark let her off the hook. "I know meeting new people is a big deal for you."

She grimaced.

"Well come in, come in. Let me show you around." Clark set the kids down and shut the door. He showed off the first room they were in; the living room. "This is the living area."

The space was nice and open with brown leather or wooden furniture. A large screen TV was on the wall and there was little clutter.

"It is the sparse, yes?" Starfire poked around every nook and cranny.

"I don't need much." Clark shrugged. "Now the kitchen." He walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen had chrome features but was more barren than the living room. At least there was a bowl of fruit on the island.

"You don't cook a lot, do you?" Changeling picked up an apple.

"I'm busy." Clark shrugged again. "I also didn't go grocery shopping this week."

"Then what's for dinner?"

"I thought we'd order out. Take the pressure off. Lois wanted to cook for you but I told her that that was too much in her condition."

"Yeah, we eat takeout enough."

"What else is there?" Starfire asked, eager to get back to showing off the apartment.

"Ah! Yes!" Clark strode from the room and went to the dining room. It had a long table with plenty of chairs. The walls were a deep rose color and that was all there was to the room. The table didn't even have a tablecloth on it.

"Do you wish for us to decorate for you?" Starfire asked, kindly.

Clark grinned sheepishly. "I'm not here a lot. Besides, I'm a bachelor and I don't think about decorating."

"We see." Changeling muttered.

Nightwing grinned.

Clark scowled. "Do you have decorations up?"

"Yes." Changeling returned right away.

"Did you put them up?"

"Yes."

"Was it your idea?"

Changeling shut up.

"I thought so." Clark nodded once. "Let's get to your rooms."

They traveled to a hallway and went to the first room they came to. It had a bed and dresser with a closet and window. The walls were a plain white and nothing adorned them.

"You three can sleep here."

Christopher shot forward and leapt onto the bed to begin bouncing.

"Mayhap we can give you advice on the decorating?" Starfire tried to be nice about it.

"Maybe?" Clark lifted a shoulder. "You four are right here." He turned to another door. This room matched the other exactly.

Nightwing nodded. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Right here." Clark went to another wooden door and turned on the light. It held a tub/shower combo, a toilet and sink. Luckily it also held towels and soap.

"Where's your room?" Charlotte asked.

Clark walked down the hall and opened one of two doors. "Here. And this is a closet. There's more towels in here."

"Can we see your room?"

"Oh no. There's nothing in there that'll interest you."

"Do you have books?"

Clark recognized where that could lead. "No."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

Clark stood in front of the door. "How about I turn on cartoons for you guys?"

"Yay!" Christopher flew into the hallway.

"No, Chris! You have to walk!" Clark reminded him. "Remember she doesn't know who you are."

Christopher lowered to the ground. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just be more careful. You don't want to scare her, do you?"

"No!"

"Okay. Let's go. She'll be here in an hour."

 ** _pagebreak_**

A knock sounded at the door. Clark stood up. "Remember your lines. This is gonna go great!"

Changeling and Raven eyed each other with tiny smirks.

Clark went to the door and opened it with a large smile. "Lois! How nice to see you!"

A black haired woman smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Clark."

"Come in." He held the door open wider.

She waddled inside, her loose white shirt and flowing purple skirt billowing behind her. "Thank you."

Clark shut the door behind her and faced the room. "Lois, this is my son, Garfield and his wife, Raven and their kids, Charlie and Bas."

"Hello." Lois Lane held out her hand.

"Hello." Raven was closest so she shook her hand first.

"Hey." Changeling shook her hand next. "This is Charlie and this is Bas. Say hi, guys."

Charlotte waved shyly. "Hi."

"Hello, sweetie." Lois smiled.

Sebastian babbled. "Ah! Hi, baby."

"And this is my daughter, Kori and her fiancé, Dick and their son, Chris." Clark introduced them.

Starfire hugged Lois gently. "Hello, lady friend of our father."

"Ooh, hello!" Lois laughed.

"Hi!" Christopher waved when Starfire let go. "My name is Chris and I'm five years old."

Lois gave him her hand and was delighted when he kissed the back of it. "Why hello there. My name is Lois and I'm… old enough."

"You're pretty."

Lois giggled. "Thank you! You're very handsome yourself!"

"I am? Who do I look like most?" Christopher had yet to see his reflection.

That was a different question than Lois was expecting but she knew very little about children so maybe this was the norm? "You have your mother's eyes and skin but you look very much like your father."

Christopher smiled.

Charlotte frowned. "Ms. Selina's tummy isn't as big as yours."

"Charlotte!" Raven couldn't believe that came out of her mouth as a pebble rolled by her foot.

"What?" Charlotte had just made an observation. "She's bigger than Aunt Karen and Aunt Jade, too."

Changeling wanted to laugh but he knew it would be rude so making sure not to look at Nightwing, he crouched down to Charlotte's level. "It's not nice to remark upon someone's weight."

"Why?"

"It might make her feel bad. A lot of things go into weight and even if you are bigger, it doesn't make you any less of a person."

"Because it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are?"

Changeling nodded. "That's my girl. What do you think you should tell Ms. Lois now?"

Charlotte thought about it. "I should say sorry."

"Good girl." He turned her to face Lois, who actually wasn't as offended as everyone thought.

Charlotte leaned her head back so she could look into Lois's eyes. "I'm sorry I said you were big. I don't want to hurt your feelings. You seem like a really nice lady."

Lois smiled. "Thank you very much, Charlie. I feel much better now."

Charlotte smiled. "Good."

"Who's Ms. Selina?"

"That's Grandfather's lady friend." Christopher told her.

Lois turned to Clark with a lifted brow.

Clark grinned.

Nightwing jumped in. "That's my father's girlfriend. He's having a new baby, too."

"Really? What's with these older men having babies when they have grown children?" Lois teased with a straight face.

"I don't know but it's gross." Changeling spoke without thinking.

Clark growled.

Raven rubbed her temple. "Gar."

"What? It is." Changeling made a face. "He's old but he's still having-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought around these children!"

" _grown up fun time_ with people. It's just weird to think about."

"I'm not that old." Clark said between clenched teeth.

"You're older than me."

"By fifteen years!"

"Fifteen years?" Lois narrowed her eyes in thought. "You're a teen dad?"

Clark squinted. "Yes."

"I just assumed you were older than I thought. You've never told me your age. There's actually a lot I don't know about you."

Clark sweatdropped.

Luckily Starfire saved him. Unfortunately, she picked up the previous discussion. "I know not why the subject of physical relations disturbs you so greatly, Brother. It is natural and you yourself engage in it."

Changeling wrinkled his nose. "Thinking about old people doing it doesn't ick you out?"

Raven hit him.

Starfire shook her head. "No, it does not. It is a creature habit. There is nothing to "ick" over."

"You're better than me." Changeling shook his head with a grimace.

"I know."

He swung around to stare at her but all she did was giggle. "Well!"

"Doing what?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte chimed in. "What's it?"

The adults suddenly had laryngitis and looked elsewhere. The kids asked again but luckily for everyone over the age of five, Sebastian spit up and waved his limbs in excitement over his contribution to the conversation.

The four and five year olds were completely distracted and began talking to him as the adults breathed a sigh of relief.

Clark rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "This is my family."

 ** _pagebreak_**

"So you're a vegetarian?" Lois asked.

"Yup." Changeling nodded. "I eat chicken and fish a couple times a month but that's it."

"I love meat. I couldn't do it. It's gotten worse since I've been eating for two." She rubbed her protruding belly.

"Aunt Karen says that's a myth." Charlotte recited.

"What's a myth, sweetie?"

"Mommies don't actually eat for two and the weight they gain is mostly them."

Lois's eyebrows raised. "You're very bright."

"Thank you. Aunt Karen says I'm satable."

"Insatiable." Raven corrected.

"That." Charlotte nodded.

"Do you like to learn?" Lois asked.

"Uh huh. I know all my ABCs in English, French, Spanish, Swahili ancient Greek."

Lois's eyes widened. "You do?!"

"Uh huh. And I can read in English, French and Spanish. I know my timetables. I'm learning guitar. I know the Dewey Decimal System and I know all about King Tut."

"Wow! You're a very smart little girl!"

"I can do flips." Christopher piped up. "I can walk on wire and I can flip in the air."

"You can walk on wire?" Lois was confused.

Nightwing chuckled nervously. "He means on the monkey bars. He's very acrobatic."

"And he can do flips? That's amazing. I've never done a flip in my life."

Clark frowned. "Neither have I."

"It's easy!" Christopher got up from the dining room table and went to a large enough space and did a flip. "See?!"

The room clapped.

"He's very good." Lois remarked. "Does he go to gymnastics?"

"I teach him." Nightwing shrugged.

"Can you do flips?" Her eyes widened in hope.

He nodded. "A bit."

"Can you do one together?" She clasped her hands together.

"Oh no-"

"Please?!"

"It would be very enjoyable to watch." Starfire leaned into him.

He sighed heavily and stood up. "It isn't a lot of room."

"Just think big, open spaces." Changeling grinned.

Nightwing almost flipped him off.

Changeling saw the tightening of his eyes and grinned wider. "You got this."

Nightwing just stood next to his son. "On the count of three, Chris. One. Two. Three."

Together, the brunettes flipped forward then backwards. It was a slow endeavor but flawless in execution.

The room clapped.

"I can't believe you can do flips." Lois was impressed.

"But can he do a handstand?" Changeling knew full well Nightwing could.

"I can do it!" Christopher volunteered. He leaned forward and put his hands firmly against the ground before throwing his body up. He wavered a bit but then straightened his form. "See?!"

"Very good!" Lois clapped even louder than Starfire.

He let his legs drop then stood up. "Whoa! My head!"

Nightwing picked him up and he laid his head on his father's shoulder. "I think you need a rest."

"You did so good, Chris." Charlotte complimented. She turned to Lois. "I can swing like Daddy."

"Swing?" Lois was confused.

"Swing." Charlotte climbed up on the table and sat with her legs straight out before backing up so her bottom was above air. Then she threw herself back. She stayed on the table by her legs and swung. "See?!"

"Charlotte, that's very impolite." Raven picked her up.

"But Mommy, there's nothing else to swing on." Charlotte patted her mother's shoulders.

"You do not swing on furniture. She would have taken your word for it."

"Can we go to the park? I can show her on the monkey bars." Charlotte pleaded before letting out a monkey screech.

Lois cocked her head as Clark's mouth fell open. "Wow. She really sounded like a monkey. Does she go to the zoo often?"

"Her birthday was the first time." Changeling took her from Raven and tossed her in the air. "But I practice with her."

"So she knows her animals? That's a good idea."

Clark breathed easier.

"I have no idea what I'm going to teach Connor. You have to teach them things before preschool, right?"

"Yes." Starfire nodded. "It is easy to teach them things. They wish to learn much and will ask plenty of questions."

Lois nodded. "I haven't had much experience with children but I know they ask questions. How do you deal with that? Especially with subjects they're too young to understand."

"We tell them the truth." Raven told her. "We find a way for them to understand it but always strive to tell them the truth."

Lois nodded slowly. "I have to confess. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Clark took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You're going to do great."

"You've been through this before. You know what to expect. This is my first child."

"Then trust me when I say you'll be fine."

Lois smiled. "Thank you, Clark."

The doorbell rang.

"The food's here." Clark stood up. "Help, guys?"

"Sure." Nightwing set Christopher on his mother's lap.

"I wanna help." Christopher looked up at him.

"Are you still dizzy?"

Christopher nodded then clutched his head as his vision swam.

"Sit this one out."

Changeling set Charlotte in his seat and followed Clark and Nightwing out. "I think she likes us."

"Charlie has to be more careful." Clark led them to the door. "What did she say anyway?"

Changeling grinned. "It doesn't translate well."

"He says that when he doesn't want us to know what he's talking about." Nightwing rolled his eyes.

Clark opened the door. "That's rude, young man."

Changeling shrugged.

The delivery man handed over the food. "Have a good evening."

"Thanks. And you too." Clark nodded before closing the door. "Just make sure she doesn't start speaking dolphin next."

"I haven't taught her dolphin yet." Changeling said.

"You have to teach her?"

"When she's that animal, she understands me and other animals that's what she is but she can't understand any other ones nor can she understand when she's human. It's why I'm teaching her."

Clark nodded and started back to the dining room. "Well save the inside monkey jokes until Lois is gone."

"What are you going to do long term? Are you going to marry her and live a lie?"

"Marriage?" Clark squeaked as he came to a stop just inside the dining area.

"Oh wow! It smells so good!" Lois sniffed.

"Indeed my stomachs quiver in excitement." Starfire rubbed her covered belly.

"She means her stomach's rumbling." Nightwing covered.

"In truth, that is what I meant."

Lois narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "You speak so different from each other. Both of you have accents but they're totally different from each other."

Starfire and Changeling looked at each other. Clark hadn't briefed them in this thread.

"They went to separate boarding schools." Raven saved them.

Lois nodded. "Oh. Did you send them to boarding school so they wouldn't be teen parents like you were?"

"That ship has sailed." Nightwing muttered.

Lois heard him. "You are teen parents yourself?"

"Daddy's four of me." Christopher nodded seriously.

"Oh my."

Clark snapped out of his daze. "The children are blessings."

"Of course. But it must have been hard on you. On all of you. To be parents so young. I'm old and I don't know what I'm doing. You must be fantastic parents."

"They've got no complaints." Changeling boasted.

"Daddy's not funny." Charlotte said immediately.

His face dropped as Christopher said, "Daddy doesn't love his daddy."

"Chris!" Nightwing blushed.

"No, young one. Your father does love his father but does not know how to show it." Starfire corrected.

"Kori?!"

"We're getting off topic." Clark waved his hands. "Let's sit and talk about other things. I barely got a chance to talk to Nana earlier this week. She told me she moved to Jump. How's she settling in?"

This topic was safe. Everyone sat down and began passing around food.

"Nana's doing great." Changeling answered. "We went and got her stuff as soon as she found a place and we checked it out."

"You checked out her place? What do you know about housing situations?" Clark raised a brow.

"We built our own house. We know what to look for."

"She's living in a townhouse in the better part of downtown." Nightwing cut through that fight.

"It is the cute housing." Starfire gushed. "We helped her do the decorating and it is so cozy."

"Nana has impeccable style." Raven chimed in. "It took no time at all to set her up. She's at home and comfortable now."

"Good." Clark nodded once. "That's good."

"Who's Nana?" Lois asked. "Your mother?"

"No. Their friend's grandmother. She's a very lovely woman. She reminds me of my mother."

"Oh." Lois inclined her head. "Is that where you live? Jump?"

"Yes." Nightwing said.

"Jump. As in Jump City? In California?"

"Yes." Changeling said next.

"I watch the news a lot and that place is always in turmoil."

"We have amazing protective measures in place." Nightwing smirked.

"Your police has finally gotten better but I'm just thankful you have the Titans there. I was really worried for your town."

"Don't worry about us." Changeling leaned back in his chair. "We can protect ourselves."

"As long as you're being safe."

"You sound like a mom already."

Lois smiled. "I don't want to overstep but how was your mother?"

Changeling and Starfire exchanged glances but stuck to the script Clark outlined.

Clark was pleased they remembered. "Why don't we change the subject? What movies are you guys interested in seeing?"

 _ **pagebreak**_

"Tonight has been lovely." Lois sipped her tea.

"It was wonderful to do the getting of knowing you." Starfire said.

"It was a pleasure." Raven added.

"I so enjoyed meeting you." Lois smiled.

"Yeah, you're really great." Changeling nodded as he played with Charlotte's hands.

"Thank you! You're all so great, too!"

Clark felt like cheering. Things were going great and the evening was almost at a close. "The children look to be dropping off."

"The timezone change must be getting to them." Nightwing rubbed Christopher's arm as the boy reclined against him.

"We should put them to bed." Raven said. Sebastian was already snoring on her shoulder.

"Yes, indeed." Starfire stood and picked up Christopher.

Raven stood, too and held her hand out for a sleepy Charlotte. The little girl reached for her so Changeling held her out. Unfortunately there was too much space between them and Charlotte made up the difference by flying to her mother.

Lois gasped then rubbed her eyes. "Did she-? Did she just fly?"

"No!" The others panicked, which woke up a crabby Sebastian, who cried. The chair Lois was on lifted.

She screamed, which made Sebastian cry louder. Doors to cabinets in the kitchen began slamming.

Clark plucked the chair out of the air and set it down. Sebastian's magic turned to other endeavors but it was too late. Lois was officially freaked out. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! That little girl just flew and colors made the chair I'm in fly!" Lois shouted. "What is going on here?!"

"We should go." Changeling ushered his awakened (and irritable) children out with his wife.

Nightwing agreed and ushered his family out.

Lois turned to a silent (but rapidly thinking) Clark. "What was that?! Why weren't they surprised?! Why weren't _you_ surprised?!"

Clark sighed lightly. Could he trust her? She was having his baby. His superpowered baby. She would have to know sooner or later because the chances of him (Clark) hiding his (Connor's) powers was slim. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?" She watched him warily.

"My parents named me Clark Kent but that's after my first parents named me Kal-El."

"First parents? Are you adopted?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood. But what does that have to do with what just happened?"

"I have another name. Superman."

She cocked her head. "What?"

"I have another name-"

"Yeah, I heard. Superman. You can't be Superman. Superman is a superhero. He has superpowers and saves the world." She said achingly slowly.

"I am and I do."

She shook her head slowly. "You're a superhero? With powers and abilities?" At his nod, she cut him off before he spoke. "I can't believe this. So your children are superpowered?"

"Actually they're adopted, too. And so are Chris and Charlie."

"Adopted?! What?!"

Clark told her about the Titans adopting children and his role in it all. "That's Changeling and Starfire. My surrogate children."

Lois pulled in large gulps of air. "I can't believe this."

"It's pretty unbelievable." He admitted. "But you can't tell anyone."

"What?" Her brain had stopped but now restarted. "Tell anyone? That's what you think of me?"

"I want to say I know you better than that but you don't keep a secret identity by telling everyone. Only certain heroes and my parents know."

"Other heroes?! Like Batman and Wonder Woman! You're friends with Batman and Wonder Woman!"

"Wonder Woman is Raven's mother while Batman is Nightwing's father."

Lois licked her lips and ran her fingers through her hair rapidly. "I just can't believe this." Her eyes grew wide. "I'm having a superpowered baby. I'm having a superpowered baby!"

"You are." Clark nodded.

"What if he uses one of your powers while inside me?!"

"If he hasn't yet, I'm sure he won't. You're safe."

Lois started hyperventilating.

Clark set her on his lap and put her head between her legs. "Just breathe."

Eventually she was pulling in enough air. "I'm calm."

He rubbed her back. "You can ask me anything. I'll try to be honest with you."

Lois blinked, completely bereft. "I don't know what I want to know."

"We don't have to talk. You can sit here and absorb the information."

So they sat there until Changeling and Starfire stuck their heads around the corner. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Come in, guys." Clark beckoned them closer. "She should see the real you."

"Are you sure?" Changeling asked with reservations.

"If she accepts us, she has to accept the real us."

The twenty year olds looked at each other before pulling off their holorings. Lois breathed harder and faster at the sight of a green man and orange woman.

"Breathe slowly." Clark murmured quietly.

Lois breathed slowly. "Okay. So you're not human. I can deal with that."

"You're doing great." Changeling held up a thumb.

Lois nodded. "Come sit."

The two sat across from her and Clark. "What do you wish to know? We will reveal anything you wish." Starfire told her.

"So Clark's not your real dad-"

"He is our real father!" Starfire put a hand to her chest. "He is the best father I have ever known!"

"Yeah, he's pretty goofy and he's a do-gooder and all but he's a pretty great dad." Changeling added.

"My father was the king of our entire planet and never had time for myself and my siblings. It was not his fault but when he died, I did not know him. I mourned more than a father and king. I mourned our strained relationship and what would never be." Starfire licked her lips. "But Father has more than made up for my losses. He is caring and under the standing."

Changeling nodded. "My dad was the best man I'd ever met and I didn't think I would meet anybody who'd even come close. Then I got an adoptive dad who was kind of a jerk. Clark reminds me of my dad. He listens to me and cares about how I feel. He wants to teach me stuff and make sure I'm the best person I can be. I mean the guy stands for truth, justice and the American way. Can't get any better than that."

Clark flushed. He'd never known how they felt about him and didn't know how he was coming off to them. He'd been too afraid to ask and Changeling at least had never let on. This made him feel really good. "I love them as if my blood flowed through their veins."

"And we love you, Father." Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Yeah." Changeling shrugged.

Lois's heartrate had slowed drastically. So much so that when it gave a particularly hearty thump, she was scared. But then she realized she was feeling warmly towards Clark and his kids. This was something she'd always wanted. A family. And she was carrying a link to it. She smiled. "How are we even going to raise a superpowered baby?"

"It's not that much harder than raising a normal baby." Changeling said. "I think. I don't know anything about normal babies."

"Rearing a powered child is a joy." Starfire said. "It gives me great pleasure to help Christopher control and master his powers. We share in our joy of flight and super strength."

"I love teaching my kids how to shift into the many different kinds of animals there are." Changeling threw in. "I love giving them shortcuts on the things I had to find out the hard way."

"Really?" Lois asked.

"Yeah. It's going to be amazing for Clark to have someone with his blood running around here. I'm the only one of my family plus I'm the only survivor of my disease. There's literally no one else like me on this planet. Except my son. I can teach him so many things about me and what's swimming around in him that no one else can."

"I am alone on this planet except for my elder sister." Starfire went on. "I teach young Christopher about my home planet and I will be able to share my experiences with any new children Fiancé Nightwing and I have together."

"Clark's (and Kara) the only person left from his planet. With the new baby, he can pass on his history and experiences to a new generation."

"But what about his adoptive parents?" Lois asked.

"He'll be able to share what they've given him, too because they're a part of him and why he's who he is."

Lois licked her lips, overwhelmed by the conversation. "I think I need to think."

Clark sighed. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. I can drive myself." She stood up.

They all stood up and Clark took her to the front door. He kissed her cheek before she fled. He shut the door with another sigh and leaned against it with his eyes closed.

"Now you know how Bruce felt, huh?"

He opened his eyes and focused on Changeling and Starfire standing in front of him. "I can only imagine how he felt. I'm better with giving up control than he is."

"But it still has to suck." Changeling shrugged. "You're still you. She just knows all of you."

"It will get better." Starfire rubbed his arm.

"Thanks." Clark straightened. "You two go on to bed. I'll clean up."

"It's like nine o'clock." Changeling raised a brow.

Clark stared at him.

"So… goodnight?"

Clark nodded. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Father." Starfire hugged him.

"Sweet dreams, Kori."

The young adults left the entryway and went to their respective rooms. Clark went to the dining room and cleared away the cups and plates from dessert before going to bed.

He laid in bed all night thinking over his predicament.

 ** _pagebreak_**

"Is Grandpa mad at me?" Charlotte asked.

"For what?" Changeling asked.

"I used my powers and made his lady friend scared."

Changeling and Raven looked at each other before stopping what they were doing (packing) and coming to sit next to her on the floor. "No. He is not mad at you."

"Are you sure? She got really scared." Charlotte bit her bottom lip.

Sebastian looked over and made noises as if he was going to start crying.

"Calm down." Raven ran a hand over Charlotte's hair. "Sebastian is picking up on your emotions."

Charlotte just looked at her.

"Your grandfather is not upset with you." She went on.

"But I can feel him. He's not happy."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You can feel him? Do you feel anyone else?"

Charlotte shrugged.

Raven turned to Changeling to murmur, "Her powers are growing."

He nodded. "Charlie, he's upset but not at you. He feels bad that she might not like him anymore but that has nothing to do with you."

Raven picked up Sebastian and patted him gently. "You made a mistake but that's all it was; a mistake."

Charlotte thought it over. "Will he be happy if she decides she likes him still?"

"Probably." Changeling nodded.

"Okay."

"Wanna go play with Chris?"

She nodded.

"Take Bas with you."

Charlotte climbed to her feet. Raven set Sebastian on his. He was still unsteady walking in human form so Charlotte took his hand and walked slowly out of the room.

Changeling stood up and helped his wife up. "Let's finish packing. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."

"Gar." Raven side-eyed him.

"I stand by it."

pagebreak

Clark left his room. He'd done enough sulking. If Lois didn't want him anymore, he'd deal with that. It wouldn't stop him from being a good father to his unborn son or even to his grown children. He'd carry on like he'd been doing.

He walked to the living room and saw his grandchildren were watching cartoons on the couch. He sat in a chair across from them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Grandpa!" Christopher yelled.

Sebastian babbled.

"Good morning, Grandpa." Charlotte watched him.

Clark noticed her stare. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"What!" He was startled. "No! Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because I scared your lady friend. Mommy and Daddy said you weren't upset with me but I can still feel you. You're not happy."

He was floored. _Is this her powers?!_ "You're right. I'm not happy. But I'm not upset with you. I should have told her the truth a long time ago. But I didn't and now she may not trust me anymore. I deserve that but I don't want you to think I'm angry with you. Okay? I'm not angry with you."

Charlotte gave a small smile. "Okay."

"Good. Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head. "Mommy said we'd go somewhere as soon as we left. Daddy said you have no food."

Clark inclined his head. Changeling was right. "I don't. Maybe we can go out for breakfast before you leave?"

"That'll be so much fun!" Christopher clenched his fists in happiness.

Clark chuckled. Christopher was easy to please.

The doorbell rang along with a knock on the door.

He looked back at the white portal before getting up to answer it. He was shocked to see Lois. "Hi."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've been thinking about this all night. You can't help being who you are and you are a freaking superhero. Who would be better to have a baby with? So what if you're an alien or you have children already or that they're grown or not blood? You're a good father and that's all I want for our baby. So if you forgive me for running scared, would you still want to be there?"

Clark was gobsmacked. "Uh…"

"Say yes!" Christopher and Charlotte hissed.

"Yes!"

Lois giggled. "Thanks, guys."

Clark realized he had her standing outside his door so he ushered her in. "I think you should meet everyone over."

"I'd like that." She smiled. When he turned to go track down his children and their spouses, she tugged on his shirt. "For the record, I never would have told who you are."

Clark smiled at her. "You're too good a person to do that. I always knew."

Lois smiled at him warmly.

He smiled back before walking off down the hall, feeling pretty at peace with his world. Now if only he got Diana off his back…


End file.
